This invention relates generally to improvements in disconnectible electrical connection systems, and more particularly concerns such a system of the type used to connect to vehicle battery terminals, and the like.
There is continuing need for simple, reliable multiple electrical connection equipment of the type used for connecting to battery terminals. Also, there is need for a rapidly disconnectible system which enables continued attachment of a connector element to a battery post, other elements of the connector system being easily disconnectible from the connector element attached to the post. No prior system, of which I am aware, provides all of the unusual advantages in construction, modes of operation and results as are now afforded by the present system.